In previous studies, we have shown that platelets from patients with the genetic disorder Glanzmann's thrombasthenia lack two membrane glycproteins, IIb and III. We have now initiated studies for the isolation of these glycoproteins from normal platelets and have begun to raise antibodies against these two membrane components. Future studies are designed to further characterize these glycoproteins.